


Curiosidad

by cruzer22cruzer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Size Kink, Underage Sex, sexual awakening
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: Modern au. Sansa Stark y Podrick Payne cachan a Margaery en una posición comprometedora con Daario. En vez de dejar de observar Sansa se deja convencer de recrear lo que su amiga hace.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark, margaery tyrell/daario naharis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Curiosidad

Nunca había llegado a tener sexo, y eso no quería decir que no reconocía los sonidos cuando los escucho. Veía porno, leía sobre este, y admiradores le sobraban, pero saber cómo los tipos de su propia edad se burlaban y referían a este la hacían negarse…y habían otros que no eran de su propia edad que prácticamente la asustaban como su tio Baelish y Sandor…

Sandor con su forma bruta de ser la aterraba y ni siquiera podía fantasear con él, Margaery le decía que probablemente era como ese tipo de las 50 Sombras pero tirando a asesino en serie.

Su tío Petyr…bueno, a nunca nadie le había llegado a contar la forma como a veces la miraba y se le quedaba sonriendo, los comentarios pasados de tono que a veces le hacía…y con él si fantaseaba, fantaseaba y se tocaba pensando en el. Pero nada más.

Y estaba pensando en hombres mayores porque en el momento estaba en la casa de los Tyrell, viendo a través de un vidrio a Margaery tonteando con su guardaespalda dentro del estudio de su padre. Aunque definitivamente era más que tontear. Por Margaery sabía que Daario le decía las mismas palabras groseras que su típ Petyr le decía a ella. Sólo que aparentemente Magaery hab+ia caído en más que dejarse besar, lo que no le había dicho. 

Sansa sabía que debía marcharse, no observar esto pero se le hizo imposible no estudiar la espalda de Daario desnda, arrodillado en el piso y Margaery encima del escritorio piernas abiertas y la cabeza de Daario entre estas. Los sonidos bajos que alcanzaba a oir produciendo algo en ella. El sonido de besos mojados, quejidos por parte de ambos. La mano de Margaery en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Daario empujándolo más contra ella. 

Y por su parte se encontró entre caliente, avergonzada y disgustada, no pudiéndose marchar, con curiosidad estudiándolos a ambos. A ella también le gustaba Daario así que entre todos los sentimientos también había tristeza, pero esa era poca comparada a como se empezó a mojar con cada segundo. Se sintió brincando cuando sintió una presencia que se le acercó por detrás, de inmediato se giró asustada y con verguenza alejándose de la ventana, pero no era ningun familiar de Margaery, era Podrick.

“Yo estaba, um… yo estaba…” se encontró diciendo, tratando de dar explicaciones a un Podrick que miraba lo que ella había estado mirando, y él no reaccionando ante lo que veía. Igual se podía estar mirando en un espejo, que aquello pareció no llamar su atención. 

“Debería decir que estoy sorprendido, pero no lo estoy.” _Margaery no era exactaente del tipo seria y virginal._

Sansa estaba tan preocupada por salirse de esto que no se fijó en Podrick estudiándola atentamente.

“Es normal, calentarse viendo cosas asi.” Le susurró, por primera vez dejando su seriedad y respeto para con ella. Era su guardaesapalda y siempre se habían tratado de aquella manera.

Sansa se sintió sonrojando incluso más, “No lo estoy!” se defendió bajamente y sumamente avergonzada. Y quien se creía para hablarle así? El pasillo estaba oscuro pero no lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ver la sonrisa de burla en el rostro de Podrick. Y sabía que tendría que salir corriendo pero sentía sus pies y su cuerpo entero tan pesado que no se podía ni mover. 

Podrick miró en la dirección hacia Margaery, “Entonces no eres humana.” Murmuró simplemente, volviendo a mirar a Sansa, la pijama que traía siendo una tentación, sus pezones incluso marcándose sobre la delgada tela.

Siguió la mirada de Podrick, sonrojandose incluso más y se cubrió con los brazos apenada. Y Podrick no era así nunca había sido de esta forma con ella, siempre había sido respetuoso aunque muy al tanto estaba de su reputación, sus hermanos mayores lo tenían como un dios del sexo.

Podrick se movió más hacia la ventana, “Ven, asómate.”

“Que?” y el ya no la miraba a ella.

"Venga."

Lo vio estirando el brazo hacia ella y aunque estaba asustada y nerviosa se acercó. Se tensó cuando Podrick le colocó la mano en la cintura y la paró por delante de él, dejándola mirar pro la ventana nuevamente. 

Para ahora Margaery estaba acostada en un mueble, piernas abiertas, una sobre el espaldar y otra en el borde de este, Daario acostado entre estas y gracias a la posición podía ver más, a ratos la penetraba simplemente con los dedos, tomándose un descanso, y otras veces la lamía.

“Me vas a decir que no te gusta ver eso? No hay porque negarlo.”

Y Sansa no pudo negarlo denuevo. Respirando profundo, tratando de controlarse pero la forma en que Daario empezó a dedear vigorosamente a Margaery y está se rio como en un juego para después quejarse altamente mientras inclinaba sus caderas hizo de nuevo aparecer la presión en su estomago, un chorro de flujo dejándola.

Podrick la vio respirando cada vez mas fuerte y decidió comentar en ello, “Está exitada?” y en ese momento le acarició la oreja con la nariz, aproximándosele incluso más al tras un segundo ella no negarse a la caricia.

Y Sansa pudo sentir el aroma a alcohol en l aliento de Podrick. Estaba tan cerca que incluso el fantasma de la erección que sabía debía de tener sintiéndola contra su espalda, aunque lo único que la tocaba era la mano en su cintura y la nariz en su mejilla.

Podrick sabía que debía estarlo, deseaba ser vocal, hablarle sin vergüenza, pero también sabía qe ella a diferencia de Margaery era tímida, y que no teníaexperiencia, o al menos muy poca. Paso su mano de la icntura al estomago de ella, “Ya alguien se la ha lamido?” preguntó bajamente y la atrajo contra el.

Y las alabras fueron un golpe en todo su cuerpo, el calor escalando, su estomago sintiéndose presionado, mas flujo dejándola y sus rodillas temblando y se tuvo que sostener del marco de la puerta, y definitivamente aquella era una erección contra su muslo. 

Ok, definitivamente tenia que ponerlo en su lugar en ese momento, o al menos salir corriendo. _“…No…”_ y respiró profndo cuando la mano de inmediato bajó hasta el elástico del pantalón de su pijama, y más abajo, deteniéndose justo sobre su monte de venus.

_“…En serio?”_

Trató de pasar saliva, pero su boca se encontraba demasiado seca, _“Sí.”_

“Mmm,” podrick bajó los pocos centímetros haciendo movimientos al azar con sus dedos para luego tomarla entre estos suavemente, “Yo lo haría, si me dejara…” susurró dejándole un beso en la mejilla, ella temblando y quejándose bajamente, empujando contra su erección.

De hecho, nadie le había propuesto esto, ni siquiera su tio Baelish, Podrick ya estaba bien pasado y se quedó sin habla cuando el paso a apretarla en su mano.

“Te gustará, ya lo verás. A tu amiga le está encantando.” Continuo acariciándola, ambos de nuevo mirando a la sala, las piernas de Margaery habiéndose cerrado contra la cabeza de Daario, atrapándolo entre estas. “Se que no eres como ella, pero debes de tener curiosidad, o no?” silencio como espuesta nuevamente, “Yo si me preguntó como sería besártela, como sabrás, como temblaras…”

Sansa estaba mas que perdida desde el momento en que la empezó a acariciar entre las piernas, escucharía todas las cochinadas que quisiera decirle contal de que no se detuviera.

“Es bien rico, y como no tienes experiencia te correrías bien rápido…”

Sansa pasó saliva, viendo a Margaery apretándose las tetas cubiertas mientras la cabeza de Daario se movía insistentemente. 

“Que dices? Me dejas probarla?”

“…No sé.”

Podrick se sonrió ante el snido de su voz, “Te encantará.”

La experiencia de Sansa era la básica, besos y toqueteos nerviosos, pero nunca había tenido a nadie tocándola tan lenta y detenidamente, y se encontró quejándose y temblando cuando Podrick pasó a besarle la columna del cuello. Y de repente Podrick la empujó completamente contra él. El movimiento de las caderas de Podrick contra su muslo y después su trasero la hicieron moverse contra el, para sorpresa de ambos porque lo escuchó quejándose bajamente. Y de repente lo sintió girándole la cara, acariciándole la mejilla mientras ambos se mantenían la mirada, y Sansa deseaba todo lo que él le había dicho. En el momento muriéndose por un beso.

“Di que sí, y te lamo el coñito hasta que me pidas que me detenga.” 

Se quejo altamente ante sus palabras, su cuerpo empujando contra el de el. _Y estaba pensando en un beso mientras el le decía ese tipo de cosas._ Se tensó cuando sintió la mano de él introduciéndose por la banda del pantalón y sus interiores, se mordio fuertemente para no irse a quejar de nuevo, la mano de el abarcándola completamente mientras ella abria las piernas incluso mas, tres dedos en su rajita la palma contra su clítoris y se quería morir mientras esos dedos la recorrían de arriba a abajo.

“Mierda, estás empapada.” Podrick se quejó contra el cuello de ella, esto siendo en parte sorpresa, pues el no había estado del todo seguro si ella lo estaba dejando hacer porque estaba asustada. De inmediato subió hasta su clítoris y lo rodeó con la yema de su dedo corazón, la bolita extendida y contraída. Ella quejándose bajamente mientras sus caderas se movían. Viendola perder la verguenza después de unos momentos bajó hasta su hoyito, tan solo rodeándolo. “Apuesto que también eres bien apretadita….”

Y ella estaba al borde del orgasmo, sus palabras solo sonsacándola más. Y Sansa nunca había sentido algo asi de fuerte, en lo mas lejos de su cabeza estando que Podrick estaba más que tomado, pues él siempre había sido bastante respetuoso con ella y su familia.

_“Sí, bebé,”_ Podrick dijo cuando de hecho sintió un chorrito tibio de flujo dejándola, enloqueciendolo, pasando a tomarla mas fuerte y sin cuidado con toda su mano, empujando contra su trasero.

Sansa se quejó cuando él sacó su mano y lo quiso detener cuando lo sintió con ambas manos bajándole el pantalón y sus interiores, él diciéndole que lo ayudara y ella cayendo en cuenta de que no había accedido a nada. Pero se sintió ayudándolo, caminando con el al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo y de repente se metían a alguna sala.

Podrick se sonrió al presionarla contra la pared y mirar hacia abajo, viendo su pantalón y ropa interior prendidos de un solo tobillo. La escuchó llamándolo y la miró a los ojos, casi por primera vez desde que todo eso empezó. Susto y deseo. Y ella mirándolo a la boca lo hizo inclinarse a besarla, lenta y suavemente, siendo incongruente con las palabras sucias que le había dado y lo que habían estado haciendo. El primer _sí_ de ella viniendo de un beso en los labios. Las manos de ella acariciándole las mejillas mientras su boca se abría debajo de la suya.

Se sintió derritiendo incluso más contra el beso, sintiéndose incluso peor o debía decir mejor? Sabiéndose desnuda de la cintura para abajo… la lengua de Podrick pasando a su boca y la suya se enredo alrededor de la de el. Y disfruto el beso, hasta que su mente corrmpida se empezó a preguntar que se sentiría donde la estuviera besando más abajo. Y fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque de repente se separó de ella, arrodillándose en el piso, “… _Cielos_ …” se dijo sabiendo l oque se vendría.

“Todo estará bien. Abre las piernas otro poquito,” le pidió, llevando su mano de entre sus rodillas hasta sus muslos ayudándola, viendo sus muslos contraídos del susto, y ella abrió las piernas mientras él continuaba subieno, “Sí así.”

Respirar haciéndosele imposible, pensar peor. Ni siquiera tenía en mente el poder ser descubiertos en una casa ajena. Sansa mirnado hacia abajo y en la oscuridad viendo el brillo del cabello de Podrick, y se tapó la boca cuando él enterró la cara contra su monte de venus, lo sintió respirando profundamente antes de agacharse otro tanto y dándole una lamida de abajo a arriba a lo largo de toda su rajita.

Sansa estudió la sensación temblando, se sentía rico pero no tanto como él le había dicho o había visto a Margaery disfrutándolo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pered, sonrojándose incluso más cuando lo sintió abriéndole los labios con dos dedos, sintiendo el aire frío y sus caderas se fueron hacia atrás cuando la boca volvió a descender sobre ella, la lengua tibia siguiéndola para empezar a lamerle el clítoris, una y otra vez y con parsimonia, a ratos la boca cerrándose sobre este y siendo chupado. Y ahora sí lo empezó a sentir. _Mierda, mierda, mierda,_ pensó mortificada cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra él. Mordiendose el labio inferior se quejó bajamente, la sensación haciéndosele maravillosa. Y recordó las palabras de él de que se correría rápido y aquello era verdad, sintió un dedo rodeando su entrada y él le pasó la lengua rápidamente sobre el clítoris para sentirse reventar. Su orgasmo llegando con tanta potencia que se tuvo que sostener de la pared y del hombro de él, él ayudándola pues la tomó fuertemente del trasero.

Podrick no deteniéndose y prolongándole el orgasmo, continuando succionándole el clítoris inclusive después de que dicho orgasmo pasó. Fue ella quine lo tuvo que despegar, empujándolo del hombro y tirando sus caderas hacia atrás, sus mejillas demasiado calientes, sus muslos aun temblantes e incluso dentro de ella se podía sentir contrayendo. Lo vio colocándose en pie, avergonzándose de verle los labios y barba mojados. El manteniéndole la mirada y sonriéndose.

“Te gusto?” le pregunto, y ella le asintió, una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios. “Eso está bien.” La vio pasando saliva cuando se empezó a abrir la correa y desabrochar el pantalón, sacándose la verga tiesa de éste. “Tócame…por favor.”

Ella solo había tocado a Joffrey y sobre el pantalón, cuando se negó a más terminó con ella. Y claro que desde que había sentido el bulto contra ella había tenido curiosidad, y podía admitirse que no tenía muchas renuencias para tomarlo en su mano. _Así que esto era ser grande,_ pensó pues había escuchado los murmullos sobre Podrick y su tamaño, de esta parte de él ser mágica. Lo apretó bajando hasta la base y volviendo a subir, lo extrañamente suave de la piel llamando su atención al ser comparado con aquella dureza, al llegar al a cabeza le pasó el pulgar sobre esta, sintiendo la humedad dejándolo. Sentirlo quejándose y empujando contra su mano la hicieron sentir de nuevo despertar su vientre bajo en calor. Después de unos besos compartidos de esa manera lo sintió haciéndolo soltar, frotándose contra su estomago y levantándole una pierna del piso, y se sorprendió al notar lo que proseguiría y no quererlo detener. “Podrick yo…” se interrumpió para empezar a estudiar la sensación.

“Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.” Después de todo ella no tenía mucha experiencia, _y él era grande._ Le besó el mentón y después buscó la boca, convirtiendo poco a poco el beso en uno profundo, mientras se rozaba contra ella. Sintiendola con cada segundo apretándolo más de los hombros o de la cadera, o donde fuera que lo estuviera tomando. Pasados unos minutos se agachó sacando de su billetera un condón, ella estudiándolo mientras se lo colocaba, no negándose a continuar.

Sansa pasó saliva cuando él le levantó una pierna y se empezó a rozar firmemente contra su centro, quejándose altamente ate la sensación, sorprendida de repente se sostuvo de los hombros de él al no saber de donde sacó la fuerza de tomarla de la otra pierna y levantarla, sus piernas por autonomía propia rodeándolo de la cintura. Y estaba caliente de nuevo como para protestar, para admitirle que era virgen y que sí debía ser cuidadoso. Se sentía enorme contra ella y mentirá si no dijera que eso la calentaba incluso más.

Podrick se sorprendió al notar que mesaba más de lo que creyó haría y le atribuyó aquello a su altura, “Ayúdame…” le pidió rozándose directamente cerca a su hoyito. “Estás tan mojadita que te entrará fácil.”

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, como también dudaba de sus palabras. Y ella no podría decir la mañana siguiente que él fue un aprovechado cuando se inclinó y lo tomó en su mano, guiándolo y alineándolo varias veces mientras buscaba su entrada y cuando la encontró trató de abrir un poco más las piernas Podrick apoyando e irrumpiendo en ella. _Y dolia!_ Si dolia desde el principio no se quería imaginar mas adelante. “Podri-”

Buscó su boca, su mirada, “ _Shhh_ , seré cuidadoso lo prometo.”

Talvez este era el momento de decirle que era virgen, y lo sintió salirse un poco para volver a empujar, Sansa quejándose de nuevo en dolor, tratando abrir mas las piernas y rodeándolo de los hombros con sus brazos.

“…Relajate…” Podrick le pidió, “Respira profundo,” _¿acaso era virgen?_ El pensamiento le continuó pasando por la cabeza. Pero no concebía que Sansa siendo tan… _delicada_ fuera a tener su primera vez contra una puerta. “No dolerá por mucho más.”

Sansa asintió vehementemente, apretándolo a ella, y era imposible relajarse, sobretodo en la posición que estaban, incluso proveía era más tensión. Que el trató de disipar con multitud de besos y moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, incluso a veces saliéndose de ella y teniendo que ingresar nuevamente. Y el ardor en ella al él más tratar de deslizarse en su interior, y una parte suya quería detenerlo, pero otra también quería esto. Se tensó y dobló casi alrededor de él cuando un pinchazo duró la atravezó, quejándose altamente, sus ojos ardiéndole de repente en placer y dolor para al mismo tiempo sentirlo de repente atravezandola completamente y al parecer sin mayor esfuerzo. Sus caderas contra las de ella, no explicándose como era posible poder tenerlo todo adentro. Miró entre ellos.

Podrick se sonrió al verla bajar la mirada, él separando su torso del de ella para que se viera completamente ensartada, “La tienes toda adentro.” Le murmuró y la sintió echándose hacia atrás mientras se quejaba del dolor por el movimiento, la sostuvo fuertemente de las caderas, “No te muevas todavía.”

Se quedaron de esa manera, completamente quietos, ella sintiendo sus muslos temblando, el estomago de él también contrayéndose, le iba a pedir que la volviera a besar para cuando él empezó a hacerlo. Pausada y húmedamente.

Los próximos minutos pasaron con Sansa siendo cuidadosa y lentamente cogida contra la pared, la lengua de ella en la boca de Podrick o al contrario. Por la mente pasandosele ambos teniendo sus camisas y como le gustaría sentir la piel de él directamente. Aún había un tanto de ardor y dolor, pero al mismo tiempo agradándole la sensación de él dentro de ella, se sentía intenso aunque él no se estuviera moviendo fuerte y rapidamente como había visto en porno. Para ahora él pudiendo deslizarse más fácilmente sin sus musculos internos aferrarse a su tamaño. La respiración de Podrick contra su cuello tan solo aumentando la sensació, la forma como con una mano le apretaba el trasero, hasta que empezó un ritmo un poco más fuerte, escuchando el golpe de piel contra piel, las bolas de él húmedamente golpeando su posterior y aunque no estaba segura podía sentir sus jugos dejándola.

“…Te sientes tan bien…” Podrick le dijo al oído, sintiéndola de inmedaito cerrándose sobre él y haciéndolo quejar.

Sansa trataba de contener sus quejidos bajos, no fuera que afuera los fueran a escuchar y Margaery viniera a investigar. Y estaba disfrutando esto, talvez demasiado. Lo escuchó decirle que se tocara el clítoris porque él no podía hacerlo en el momento y así lo hizo, la sensación convirtiéndose incluso mejor mientras la besaba brusca y profundamente. Los empujones convirtiéndose en erráticos, entrando y saliendo rápida y bruscamente, a veces causándole dolor que trataba de borrar con sus propios dedos en su clítoris, y sabía que él estaba cerca por eso no se quiso quedar con las ganas y se empezó a tocar más duro, Podrick empujando tan fuerte que parecía querer traspasarla, y ella querría morirse si el se detuviera. Su segundo orgasmo le llego, y aunque paso suave y rápidamente fue un alivio, todos sus musculos tensándose y sacudiéndose. Podrick no dejándola salir del beso mientras mas duro la clavaba y le continuaba prolongando la sensación, el también empezando a temblar, incluso dentro de ella mientras se quejaba bajamente, y de inmediato supo lo que ocurría. 

Permanecieron abrazados mientras se calmaban, Sansa por primera vez notando a Podrick bañado en sudor, como ella, y no que le importara. Su cuerpo aun vibrando.

“Cuidado,” Podrick le advirtió, agachándose un poco para que ella bajara las piernas y así lo hizo, más no se salió de ella, aun disfrutando de los espasmos de su coñito.

Sansa se movió, de repente todo doliendole. Sus piernas aun temblando. Lo vio mirando entre ellos, saliendo rápidamente mientras se sostenia el condón, y aquello tan solo le dejaba ver qe reguero seria aquello. A su vez se agachó rápidamente, metiendo la pierna en su pantalón e interior y subiéndoselos. No sabiendo qué decir o como proseguir. Con la mente ahora más despejada cayendo en cuenta de las repercusiones, de su vergüenza. Perdió la virginidad contra una pared y con uno de sus guardaespaldas. Apenada hizo lo primero que se lo ocurrió, salió corriendo y para su habitación. 

Después de darse un baño y no poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lo que se dirían mañana Sansa no durmió tranquila, aunque sí sentía su cuerpo más relajado, aunque no entre sus piernas, ahí le dolía.

El día siguiente transcurrió como si nada, acompañada de Margaery y su familia, jugando a que no había cambiado, a que continuaba siendo la niña buena por la que todos la tenían. La única vez que se cruzó con Podrick ese fin de semana ambos se sonrojaron, sin decirse nada. Sansa huyendo prontamente.

Fue la tarde del domingo que Margaery pareció querer contarle de su experiencia.

“Recuerdas que te dije que Daario y yo a veces nos besábamos?”

Sansa de inmediato se sonrojó asintiendo.

“Pues recientemente hemos hecho más que besarnos.”

“Oh?” Sansa preguntó, entre siguiendo el juego, no queriendo que Margaery la notara tan afectada, y con curiosidad también, “Lo hicieron?”

Margaery se carcajeó, tirándole una almohada a Sansa a la cara, “Como se te ocurre que lo voy a hacer con mi guardaespalda. No, no lo hicimos! Al menos no eso!” se carcajeó al ver a Sansa quitándose la almoada de la cara, “Sé que todos piensan de mi que soy facil, incluso tu querida amiga, pero no me voy a acostar con el guardaespalda. _Ew._ Y Daario solo es…para aprender una que otra cosa y pasar el rato.”

_“Oh.”_ Sansa dijo simplemente, no sabiendo qué más decir. Avergonzada. “Pues cuidado, porque si tu abuela o alguien se entera...”

“Lo sé. Lo sé. No te preocupes, estamos siendo cuidadosos.”

_“Mmmm.”_

Se rio, al ver la desaprobación de Sansa, “ _Sí, mmmm.”_ Y su amiga era callada sobre ese tipo de cosas, tímida e insegura, pero deseaba hablarlo con alguien. “Él quería sexo oral.” Al Sansa mantener el silencio se rio, “ _No para él, para mí_ …lo propuso…y pues tenía curiosidad.”

_“Y?”_

“La mejor sensación del mundo.” Le admitió apenada y riéndose. Sansa tan solo quedandosele mirando, “Y pues antes también pensaba que lo contrario también me daria asco…pero…si me hizo sentir tan bien también me gustaría hacerlo sentir bien………solo que él no me deja tocarlo. Dice que todos los besos y caricias son para mí.”

“Oh.” Y Sansa la verdad quería salir corriendo de la mansión en ese momento. Corriendo porque incluso le daba vergüenza encarar a Podrick para que la llevara la casa. _¿Qué iba a hacer?_ Se preguntó preocupada. Y talvez, solo talvez no debió de haber salido corriendo de aquella sala el viernes por la noche.

* * *

Entre la casa de Margaery y su casa había un restaurante de comida china que a ella le encantaba y tras hacer un pedido por teléfono se detuvieron en el lugar. Sansa colocándose los pantalones para encarar a Podrick, mientras esperaban el parquete invitándolo a sentarse con ella en una mesa.

“Lo que pasó entre nosotros no debió de haber pasado…Estaba tomado y no pensando claramente.” Donde Brienne, o algún miembro de la familia de ella se enterara de esto lo matarían. “Sé que me propasé y pido me disculpe. Yo le estaré pasando la carta de renuncia a Brienne hoy en la noche y—”

Sansa muy bien sabía que el sustento de Podrick era su trabajo, “—no! No hay necesidad de eso, Podrick. Yo…sí, no debió haber pasado y no sé que mas decir aparte de que estoy confundida, pero mmmm, yo lo dejé pasar.” _Y le gustó, así que no había porque echarle la culpa de todo a él._ “No diré nada.”

* * *

Los primeros días fueron incomodos, sonrojándose cada vez que se veían y cambiando nuevamente de guardaespaldas con Arya. Y los dioses parecían estar confabulados en su contra porque o nunca había prestado atención o esos días sus hermanos estuvieron alabando las proezas de Podrick delante de ella sin saber lo ocurrido entre ellos, incluso Arya! Diciendoles que quién sabría si era verdad que lo tenía grande, y _ella! Ella lo sabía!_

Y Sandor volvió a sus andadas de prestarle más atención de lo que era normal, de hacer uno que otro comentario que a ella le molestaba y de nuevo Podrick rotándose.

Y no era sorpresa alguna que Podrick pasara a ser parte de su material de masturbación, desplazando a todo otro que hubiera en su mente. Imaginándose poder acostarse con él cuando quisiera y donde quisiera…Y ella también notaba que lo traía transtornado porque lo descubriría mirándola, sonrojándose ante ella, y se preguntó donde se le quedó a él toda la valentía, el descaro de aquella noche. Y pues sí había estado tomado, lo recordaba.

No pasó mucho para darse cuenta que había estado tomando porque aparentemente su novia terminó con él.

Y Sansa quería dejar de pensar en el, de observarlo, de desearlo. Y como se suponía uno se le acercaba a un tipo a decirle que quería hacerlo de nuevo?

Sucedió de nuevo una tarde en que se creyó estar sola y no estaba usando ropa recatada, un short muy corto, una camisa holgada. Cuando se encontró con Podrick de frente el la miro de pies a cabeza y la fue a pasar de lado pero lo detuvo.

Momentos después estaban besándose y caminando hacia su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de ellos y sin despegarse se tendieron en la cama, el entre sus piernas y se sorprendio bastante por todo el tiempo que pasaron besándose. No que le disgustara, al contrario, le encantó, pero cryó que harian eso rápido como antes. Y no fue así.

La desnudó lentamente besándole todo lo que no lo había hecho antes y entre sus piernas de nuevo, lentamente y tomándose su tiempo, haciéndola estremecer y casi rogar , burlándose de ella y diciéndole que fuera paciente que esta vez lo harian lento para disfrutar mas… _si ella quería._ Y por supuesto qe quería!

Con vergüenza y la luz mermada de su habitación la hizo terminar, para luego el también desudarse. Y Sansa no pudo evitar hacer comentario sobre su tamaño, el pareciendo complacido por ello. Este era el primero que veía de cerca, y el le dejo estudiarlo y manipularlo incluso lo besó, sorprendiéndolo, aunque no atreviéndose a hacer las cosas que veía en las películas, solo besándolo a lo largo y casi a boca cerrada. Metiéndose solo la punta a la boca y rodeándola con su lengua y el quejándose asi ella ni supiera que era lo que estaba haciendo. Se separo riéndose apenadael también sonriéndole y no pidiéndole que continuara.

Le volvió a doler cuando la penetró, pero también lo disfruto, rodando por la cama y besándolo, hablando y riéndose, dejándose hacer, siguiéndolo en lo que el quisiera hacer _y fue fantástico,_ todo esto siendo como un juego muy bueno.

“Deberiamos seguir haciendo esto.” Sansa le dijo abrazandolo, aun sentada sobre él, la respiración de Podrick rápida en su cuello y hombro.

_“Me encantaria.”_ Y para ahora sabía que había sido virgen pues hbaía habido sange en el condon aquella noche, pero si ella no decidio mencionarlo tampoco lo iba a hacer el. “…Aunque soy hombre muerto si alguien de su familia o Brienne se llegan a dar cuenta.”

Sansa se enderezó, mirándolo y sonriéndose, “No lo harán por mi,” Sansa se le paso por la mente como era chistoso que Robb y Jon alabaran a Podrick por su _poya mágica_ pero no les agradaría nada saber que era ella quien la estaba montando. Ugh, y Arya probablemente se burlaría de ella. Y Margaery la juzgaría.

“Bueno.” Llevó su mano entre ellos nuevamente, moviendo su pulgar sobre el clítoris de ella y la sintió temblando mientras se volvia a mover sobre el.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly underage, Sansa 16, Podrick 19 o 20, no hay tanta diferencia de edad como para decir que el se propasa. Extrañamente Podrick/Sansa es una de ess parejas que me los imagino mas siendo tiernos/vainilla que en algo naughty, pero bueno, hacia tiempo queria escribir a estos dos aunque nada mas subido de tono me salio.


End file.
